My brother,My friend
by Bakerady
Summary: This is an AU kung fu panda where in Tigress had a brother. I've always felt that she should have a brother, besides Tai Lung, who was never much of a brother anyway. I also think that it could be a leading contributor to what has made her so cold
1. Introductions

**Authors Notes**

This is my first story, so please bear with me.

This is an AU kung fu panda where in Tigress had a brother. I've always felt that she should have a brother, besides Tai Lung, who was never much of a brother anyway. I also think that it could be a leading contributor to what has made her so cold, and distant. As this is my first story and I intend to write it on my own , I ask that you bear with me. Also, it's important for you to know that this is based on both movies (kung fu panda, and kung fu panda:secrets of the ferocious five). For a picture of Tigress as a cub click on the following link .com/art/Tigress-Cub-105348202 (if it is broken just copy/paste it into your browser).

I don't own anything except for Pantha, Nzuri (meaning beautiful in Swahili) and Nguvu (power) (for some reason I couldn't get the translator to understand Chinese so I'm using the language that seems to make everything sound better.)

we'll start right from the end of Tigress' chapter's ending

**chapter 1**

**Introductions**

As Shifu guided Tigress back to the Jade Palace she grew tired of mimicking his somberness. She began to walk faster and chase the various wild life that happened by. Shifu growing annoyed called her back with a stern voice "TIGRESS". Feeling chastised she ran back to fall in step with her new guardian. "Sorry master Shifu. Master?" She asked quietly. "Yes Tigress?" Shifu responded. "Whats the Jade Palace like?" she asked wide eyed."I've always heard stories, but I haven't actually ever seen it." "That is like most people Tigress. Few ever look upon its hallowed halls, its hard to describe to someone who has never seen it. I can tell you this: it is a place of great mystical beauty. A place of dignity, history, a place of solemnness. You will have to wait to see it to fully understand."

So they walked on for about ten minutes until they finally reached the Jade Palace. Tigress looked around her as they stepped into the Palace, and she was dizzy from the site. "This place is beautiful" she said as she struggled to regain herself. The enormous trees, beautiful lakes, huge buildings, and massive courtyard were more than she had been ready for."Yeah, and believe me, it takes a while to get use to" came a low voice as a panther walked out of the shadows "Wh...who are you?" Tigress stammered taken aback by his size and intimidating look, completely lost in the scope of the Palace, she did not notice him. Though it would not have been easy to see him anyway, as his black coat had camouflaged him in the darkness of the night. He wore a black and red partial robe, like she herself except for the colors, with the Chinese symbol for nobelity on its front and back: she assumed that that was the symbol of where ever it was he had come also wore a black headband around his forehead, it had the symbol for honor in red at the center. She rembered, from her lessons at the orphanage, that to some group of people this meant to hold honor high. She couldent remember to who though, she typically dident pay much attention when learning social studies.

"My name is Pantha" he said stepping into the light of one of the hanging torches, and getting to one knee so as to try not to frighten the young one that Shifu had brought back with him "and you are." he asked smiling warmly at her. "My name is Tigress." She told him, less afraid now that he seemed to be friendly. "Tigress." Shifu said, she looked to Shifu, then quickly back at Pantha for a moment, who had snapped to attention as if by reflex. "This, as you have met, is Pantha" said Shifu. "Being that he is fifteen, he is soon to graduate to the rank of Master, you will treat him with respect. When I am away he will train you, he will be your mentor as well." He said looking at Tigress. He turned his attention away from her and toward Pantha. "This, Pantha, is Tigress. She will be living here from now on. You will be her mentor, and through teaching her you will learn as well. You will show her to her room." Shifu turned his back on the two, and walked toward a lone peach tree off in the distance. "So your going to be staying here now huh?" Pantha said smiling brightly down at Tigress. "Well it's great to have you here. You tired?" Pantha asked. Tigress really wanted to see the rest of the Jade palace, but as she thought about it she realized that she truly was. This made sense to her, she really did have a long day. She had made friends with almost the entire orphanage, then when the prospective parents had came they still avoided her. Even though she had spent so much time training to control her strength, they were still afraid of her. She had lost all of the friends that she had just made, and was about to give up hope when Shifu came and adopted her. She was glad to have a parent, but he seemed distant, she was afraid that she still wouldn't have company. Then she had met her new brother and he was really friendly. She was really happy to have him around too."Mhmm" she mumbled."Ok then let me show you to your new room." As they walked off she found herself looking at something about him that had been troubling her. He had three scars going straight down his left eye, from his brow to about a half inch beneath his eye, and he didn't seem to be able to open it.

_Well What did you think, please review to let me know._

_I realize now how short this chapter was, and I will try to make the chapters longer in the future._


	2. Nightmare Comforted

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmare comforted**

Lightning was streaking through the sky, and fire danced off of buildings on the back ground. Tigress is a small baby sleeping in her crib. She is dreaming of a sunny day she was taken for a walk by her parents. Lightning cloaks the room in white, and we see Tai Lung hulking over the crib.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Tigress screams as she violently jerks upright, awakened violently, she hugs her knees and sobs into them. This all to familiar dream has haunted her for as long as she can remember. "What is it, what's wrong?" Pantha shouted running into the room, fists clenched, ready for a fight if he had to be. " Nothing, I just had a bad dream." Tigress whimpered, eyes visibly red, shakeing softly. She was ready for him to just leave the room rolling his eyes, annoyed that she had interrupted his sleep. This is what the adults had always done at the orphanage, only caring if something was life threatening, and the children were left to fend for themselves with the rest. But Pantha walked over to Tigresse's mattress and sat down, with no intention to leave until she felt better. "Do you want to talk about it?" Pantha asked, not demanding, giving her the option to get it out in the open. "Not really." Tigress said softly, not wanting to remember it that much, but beginning to feel better because he cared enough to keep her company. "You know what always helped me when I had a bad dream?" Pantha asked looking down at tigress wisely, and sympathetically. Tigress looking up quizzically, shrugged. "When Shifu would tell me a story. Would you like to hear a story?" He asked looking down at her warmly. Tigress had never been asked if she would like to hear a story before. As far back as she could remember, excluding the dream, she couldn't remember being told a story. When Pantha asked her if she would like to hear a one, she had to hold back tears of happiness. "Yeah, I'd like that." she said with a big grin on her face.

"Once upon a time...." Pantha started.

After the story, Pantha looked down at Tigress who had fallen asleep with her head laying on him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night Tigress" he said softly, As gently as he could he slid her head back onto her pillow. He silently began walking to the door. Just as he was in the doorway, he heard Tigress. "Good night Pay, I love you." Tigress said quietly. "Goodnight Tigi, love you too." He said looking back, then he quietly walked back to his room and laid down.

A feeling that hadent been present at the palace for a long time, now cloaked down, consuming it. A feeling of family, and warmth, both Pantha and Tigress slipped into a comforted sleep with smiles on their faces.

please comment


	3. The First Day

**Authors notes**

I'm sorry it took so long to update the story. I've been trying for high honors at school, succeeded, but needless to say that has been consuming most of my time.

I particularly like this chapter, or at least the way it's shaping up in my head. So without further adue, enjoy....

**First day**

DONG! The gong rang for crack of dawn wake up. Pantha bolted out of his room dressed and ready to go for the day. "Good morning master." he said by reflex. Tigress was not present,and by the look on Shifu's face he was not going to be patient. "TIGRESS!" Shifu hollered as he barged into her room. "Mmmmmm" Tigress mumbled as she turned over. At her master's look of anger upon his face, and Pantha's look of nervousness and concern, she quickly rose. " Tigress we get up at dawn in this palace. If your mentor Pantha and I can get up, both of us being much older and more worked than you, can get up without a problem, then so can you." Shifu said with a stern, and angered voice. Tigress looked at the ground in shame. Pantha's face showed concern for Tigress's predicament, he knew that Shifu could be unreasonable. Shifu probably wouldent listen to him, but he could at least try. "Master?" Pantha began cautiously. " What is it?" Shifu asked violently, jerking his head to look at Pantha with eyes that made Pantha shiver, no matter how much he got that look, no one could ever get used to it. "Well...Master." He began shaken, but determined to try to help the new arival, his sister. "I just think that maybe you should be a little bit more.....patient." Pantha said trying to choose his words wisely, but knowing that there weren't right words to challenge Shifu. "After all she only just got here, and she cant be used to our schedule yet. The only reason I took to it so fast is because I was raised knowing when I would have to get up. Even then for the first couple weeks of training I wasen't always awake on time. Sometimes even when I was, I wasn't very effective in my exercises." Pantha said, trying to use logic to convince Shifu, thinking that the effort would be pointless anyway. "That is no excuse! Tigress must wake up and practice the same as anyone else would!" Shifu said sternly looking at Tigress from the corner of his eye, without facing her. "I'm sure it wont happen again, will it Tigress?" Pantha said looking to Tigress. Tigress was now looking up, and straight at Pantha. " No. I give my word that it will not, Master Shifu." She said switching her gaze to Shifu. "Well be sure that it dosent!" he said with a sigh, but when he turned away his face broke into a softer one. Pantha, knowing that it was time to begin training, signaled for Tigress to follow after she got changed from her night robes. "Thank you." Tigress said softly so that Shifu wouldn't hear it. "Your welcome Tigi." Pantha whispered, flashing Tigress a quick smile and then leaving the room.

Tigress was in the training room face to face with the punching dummy. Pantha was in the corner with the training station that Shifu and Ogway had set up for him. To her it looked menacing, giant boulders with spikes coming off them swaying quickly toward him. It looked like he either had to doge them, or completely destroy them. She had never seen him train, and it was a remarkable sight to behold. Shifu was regarding her with the majority of his attention. She had messed up her pose twice already, and she wanted to impress him and do it right. Pantha had just steped away from his station and was wiping sweat out of his fur with a towel he kept on hand. He put the towel on his shoulders, and stepped next to Shifu to begin watching Tigress as well. He urged her on with his eyes. Tigress leapt foward and struck the dummy as precisely as she could. "Wow, she was almost perfect." Pantha thought to himself impressed that she took to the mantis kick as fast as she did. Tigress looked to Pantha for his opinion. He smiled to signl that he approved. Then she looked to Shifu, who was walking toward her. She had done what he said, and she hadent let up from her pose when she was done. He pushed her back in making it just a little more straight, and pushed her leg down a couple of inches. Then he walked quickly away out of the training room. Tigress, disappointed that she tried that hard and still failed, looked to the ground in shame. "Great job!" Pantha said walking over to her, and patting her on the back warmly. " I dident do it right." She said spitting the words at herself more than him. "You were so close to perfect. I was very impressed." He said earnestly, and squatting to get to her level. " Do you know that it took me a week, what you learned in almost a day." He said with an encouraging smile on his face. "Shifu wasn't impressed." Tigress said, showing her hurt. " Yes he was." Pantha responded honestly. "He doesn't want it to show, but he was very proud of how much you learned today." Pantha said trying to explain. "It dident seem like it to me." Tigress said with doubt. " You just don't understand Shifu as well as I do yet." He said with an amused, but sympathetic smile on his face. "He didn't let you see it, because he wants to protect you from his pride." Pantha said placing his paw on her back. "What do you mean?" Tigress said still hurt, but looking up now. Pantha sighed and sat down, knowing where this was going. "It's complicated". He said hesitating to tell her more than that. "Please try to explain it to me Pay." She said looking into his eyes pleadingly. "Alright, I guess you have a right to know what happened here. Besides you would have found out eventually anyway." He said sighing, motioning for her to sit down next to him. "It's time I told you how I got this scar.....

_**What do you think? Please review.**_

_**Ohh and I dont think this should give anything away, and I dont think I made it obvious enough. So I just wanted to tell everyone that the station that Pantha uses is the station Tigress uses when she's older.**_


	4. The Ugly Scar

**An ugly scar**

"We'll start at the beginning, I suppose. When I was a newborn cub, I was born in a place of violence. Shifu says that my home lands were being attacked constantly by barbarians. There was allot of pointless death, and very often worse. My mother was only barely able to get out of the country. My father and a couple of their friends were trying to flee our homeland for a place a little more safe. They got as far as the southern border, but then they were ambushed by the barbarians. My father pulled my mother out of the caravan so that she could be safe. He went back when she was away, he wanted to see if he could help his friends. My mother ran as far as she could, and then she wound up in the valley. She didn't want to stay, but she had heard about the Palace, and about Master Shifu. She went to him and begged for him to take me under his wing. What could he say? I was taken into the Palace and Tai Lung was given charge over me. It was suppose to show him responsibility. He treated me as well as Master Shifu had treated him. Shifu was also kind to me, but even then he could see Tai Lung's abilities, even though Tai Lung was only about five. Shifu spent most of his attention on his prime pupil, the one he was always so proud of. Tai Lung, though, spent every spare moment he had taking care of me. I began my training at the age of five, the same as you Tigress" Pantha said looking toward Tigress looking her in the eyes, thinking "and the same age as Tai Lung too. He took me under his wing, he taught me as much as he knew, he defended my inability to wake up at the crack of dawn from Shifu, and he told Master Shifu when he was spending too much attention on him and should spend more of it on me. He was the best older brother anyone could have asked for" Pantha said looking toward the celing sadly reminicing "but he was too ambitious for his own good. From the very age he entered the academy, Shifu told him how proud he was of him, and if anyone could, or would, be the dragon warrior it would be him. When he was fifteen, I was ten, he achieved the rank of Master. Shifu arranged for a review of Tai Lung's abilities, thinking that his assention to dragon warrior would be a sure thing. Ogway, however seemed to have other plans. He saw evil in Tai Lung. He said that Tai Lung would never be dragon warrior. Tai Lung looked to Master Shifu, to question his master's decision and maybe get an appeal. Shifu however, adhered to his master's words and didn't question him. Tai Lung, feeling betrayed by both of his Masters, ran into the Valley and struck down many innocents. He set fire to most of the village. I'm sure you at least heard of how almost the entire Valley burned down in one stormy night?" Pantha asked Tigress looking down from the celing and sadly into her eyes. "Then he came back into the Palace. He rampaged into the dorm area, looking for me, and I met him in the hall. He told me of how he was going to go after the scroll. He was trying to enlist me, he told me of how he thought both of our masters had become corrupt, how we could take the Valley for our own and shape a brighter future. I tired to talk him back down. "Please brother, it isent too late, we can go seek Master Shifu's guidance. Surely he will know what to do....." I begged him, pleading with him to reconsider his actions. " SILENCE! If you're not with me you're against me!" He screamed with fury. He then lunged with all of his force, and all of his knowledge of kung fu to strike me down. I tried as hard as I could to defeat him, thinking that if I were the one to take him down, there might still be hope for him. I was definietly on the loseing side, I was young and alot less experienced, and he was a Master and I was not. I, somehow, managed to keep pace with him, I suppose it was my desperation to save the one who mattered the most to me. In his fury he unsheathed his claws." Tigress looked up at Pantha, shocked, there was a common knowlege among all animals with claws, that they were never to be used in fighting, they were suppose to be used as tools, not weapons. The fact that a Master of kung fu would unsheathe his claws in a fight with his own brother was almost unbelievable. "He struck me in the face, and the force of the impact sent me flying across the dormotory hall. I was knocked unconscious, and I awoke a few days in my room receiving medical care from Shifu. I later learned that he was unable to stop Tai Lung, and Ogway was forced to block his chi. Tai Lung had been sent to the highest security prison, in a restraint specially designed by Master Ogway himself. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, that I wasent able to help my brother, the one who had raised me since before I could remember. Even after I had recovered I was left with this scar, and the knowlege that I would never again be able to use my left eye again. I dident care I just wanted to go see my brother, to see if I could talk sense into him. I eventually talked Shifu into telling me where the Prison was. When I got there, I had brought nothing, like Shifu had told me to. I wasent going to be allowed in if I brought anything, but the clothes on my back. I was escorted down to the bottom floor to see Tai Lung. I tried to talk the guards into leaving, but they said that they weren't permited to. I ignored them and went to sit in front of my brother. I tried to get him to look into my eyes, so that we could talk, but he refused. I tried to ignore the fact that my own brother woulden't look at me. I tried to talk about things like nothing had happened, but this infuriated Tai Lung. He struggled against his restraints with all of his might and cursed me for coming. I diden't plan to leave, but guards came and insisted that I had to. I was barred from ever going to the prison again, and I haven't seen my brother since. Ever since the Palace incident Shifu has hiden his emotions from the outside world. Especially those that he loves" Pantha placed his arm lightly on Tigress's shoulders. "Always remember Tigress that he does love you. Strive foward knowing that he is proud of you." Pantha smiled down at Tigress and looked at her as if he was imagining her potential. "And, for all of our sakes, achieve your destiny more gracefully than Tai Lung did" With that he quickly hugged Tigress, rose, and quickly exited the room. Tigress however looked at her hands, "Did he mean that I would be the next Dragon Warrior?" Tigress asked herself, silently mulling over what he had said.

**_I would certainly like to hear what you guys think of this chapter, or this story at all, in fact just leave a comment so I know that there are people reading this. It only takes a minute._**


End file.
